


The Gathering

by Haywire



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gob discovers a way to get back into the magic game. At least he thinks he does, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gathering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneofthemuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthemuses/gifts).



> Set during the original tv series, with Gob no longer in the Alliance of Magicians.

“Gob, why can’t I have the keys to the stair car tonight?” Lindsay asked with a sigh.

“Because I’ve already told you, I’ve got a very important gathering tonight,” Gob replied as he walked past his sister, rifling through various papers in the kitchen on the way. “Where did I put that address?”

“I don’t care.” she said. “I mean, well, I really _don’t_ care but I could drop you off maybe?” Lindsay offered. “To whatever stupid meeting you have.”

“Gathering, and it’s not stupid, it’s…” Gob whipped around, throwing his arms out, palms showing. “MAGIC.” Lighter fluid dripped out of one sleeve, but nothing else happened.

“Ok, still, where did the lighter fluid come from?”

“You’re never going to give up on that stupid dream of yours, are you?” She chuckled and shook her head. “Sometimes I wonder if you really are a Bluth after all.”

“Yeah, well, we’ll see who’s laughing when I’m back and performing once again.” Gob looked under a stack of books and whipped out a piece of paper underneath, holding it up triumphantly. “Aha! Here it is, my ticket to salvation!”

Lindsay glanced at the flyer her brother was hoisting. “Magic the Gathering? Why does that sound familiar…”

“Oh, I don’t know, Lindsay, only because it’s one of the largest magician’s guilds in the entire world?” He flicked the flyer with a finger, then shrugged. “I mean I’m guessing that’s the case but these flyers were all over the place so that’s gotta be it, right?”

“I know,” she said, snapping her fingers. “I think Maeby mentioned it before, something about it at school? I think there was a magic gathering thingy that was playing at her school gym one weekend, something like that?”

“It's _performing_ , not playing, thank you very much, and ha! I bet they _perform_ at schools all over, that’s why. She probably was amazed by one of our members I bet.” Gob smirked, readjusting his sleeves and shaking off some of the excess lighter fluid over the sink. “Well, I’m not a member yet, technically, but come on, who could say no to this?” He waved his hands again, this time a small plastic lighter falling out and into the sink.

“Um… but where did the _Bic_ -”

“Gob.” Lindsay said. “Seriously, just give it up and make Michael get you a job somewhere in the company already.”

“You mean like you’ve done?” Gob replied, scooping up the lighter and sliding it back up a sleeve.

“I don’t need to work, I’ve got Tobias to provide for… I mean…” She sought for an explanation but quickly gave up. “I don’t need to work at any rate. Besides, we’re talking about you and your stupid magic.”

“Magic _gathering_ , Lindsay.” Gob wiped his hands dry with a paper towel, balling it up and tossing it at the garbage can, not looking to even see if it went in or not - it didn’t, missing horribly - as he continued. “I’m a shoe in, it’s a done deal. I called ahead and all I have to do is bring in my registration fee and my own deck of cards and BANG!” He clapped his hands together. “I’m in the game! Those were the exact words they used too, in the game!”

“Sure you will be.” Lindsay sighed again, giving up and getting to her feet. “Will you at least give me a ride then, if I can’t have the car?”

“Alright but I’ve gotta go like now, it’s super early for some reason.” He glanced at the flyer. “And it’s at a gaming store, it seems, huh. Must be a cover, I bet. Wow, what a bunch of pros. Probably to keep the Alliance off their scent.”

“Sure, that must be it.” Lindsay said drily. “Ok, let’s go then.”

“Hold on, where’s my cards?” Gob patted his shirt pocket, then went back to the kitchen and opened some drawers. “They were very specific that I needed my own, they even wanted to know what colour it was, can you believe that? Very professional. I told them I think mine are black… ah, here we go.” He took out a plain deck of playing cards with black backing. “No idea why they needed to know that but it’s good to know they’re thorough, am I right?”

“Whatever you say.” She smiled as her nephew entered the room. “Hey George Michael, how are you?”

“Not bad, getting ready to go visit Ann.” He held up a copy of Snakes and Ladders, grinning. “It’s our date night, so we’re going to play some board games.”

“Hah, games, what a waste of time. I’d never be caught dead wasting my time with something like that.” Gob said, pocketing his deck of cards. “Well, I’m off to Magic The Gathering, wish me luck!”

George Michael opened his mouth to ask if his uncle was joking but thought better of it. “O… Ok. Good luck, Uncle Gob.”

“He’s going to need it, trust me.” Lindsay said, patting her nephew’s shoulder as the pair left the room.

“More than he knows.” George Michael said as he watched them leave.


End file.
